The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of optical and/or optoelectronic circuits and in particular relates to techniques to transfer optical signals.
Various designs for integrated circuit boards, such as motherboards, have been proposed that have electronic, optoelectronic, and/or optical components including integrated optical waveguides. However, board designers are reluctant to combine electronic fabrication techniques and optical fabrication techniques.